


A Call For Help

by QueenChezzie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, F/M, Gen, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChezzie/pseuds/QueenChezzie
Summary: "That's what makes them so dangerous." "I can say is that their dangerous and not be underestimated." After years of being attacked Dumbledore reaches out to a village hidden in the leaves for help. But what happens when the protectors need protecting. And tensions fly high as the two cultures clash. Will they be able to come together in time to save themselves or perish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the formatting and or spelling mistakes I'm still trying to work out the kinks of this system. If you see any spelling or grammer mistakes please let me know so that I can fix it.

_Excerpt from Relationships Between Wizards and Shinobi_

_Few know that there is a world other than our own. Hidden from the world that we know exists a land entirely of its own. Its origin is unknown and very little is known about the people who live there. Or their ways. It’s believed that somehow it was once connected to Japan and then split off and isolated. They have a somewhat pre-industrial age society. Except they have what they call_ Shinobi, _the closest word to it in English would be Ninja._

_Excerpt from Classified: Wizards_

_Wizards have known to be in existence for centuries. They have a type of enhanced chakra which allows for more flexibility. They call it_ Magic _. There is a whole “hidden” society of these Wizards with the majority being civilians. They have units like our own Shinobi who they call_ Auror’s _specializing in attack magic. They are used to help maintain order in their society._

ooooooooooooooo

“Albus are you sure this is the right thing to do? You know the Ministry is going to have a heart attack when they find out. And not to mention _the parents_ what are they to think?” The stern woman stared almost accusingly at the Head Master sitting behind his desk.  He sighed and brought his hands together under his chin. He knew this would be the transfiguration teacher’s reaction. Which is why he waited so long to inform her of his plans. He found that he had methods that they didn’t always agree to.

“Yes, Minerva this is the right thing to do, over the years Hogwarts has come under multiple attacks that could’ve been avoided had it not been for the Ministry. I would feel better knowing that Hogwarts is under more protection. The arrangements have already been made.”

He lifted his head glasses flashing. “As for the Ministry, _I’ll_ deal with them should they try and interfere.”

_Two Weeks Earlier_

“Tsunade-sama you have a letter,” Shizune hesitated.

“I don’t recognize anything about it though.” Without lifter hear head from the small mountain of paperwork she replied in a bored tone.

“Has it already been through the intelligence unit?”

“Twice.”

Lifting her head, she frowned. IU was usually able to figure out a problem before sending it to her. Knowing them they probably checked halfheartedly so they could get back to their Shoji. She could’ve growled, _those little bastards_.

Sticking her hand out for the letter she could tell by a glance downwards that this was going to be a big headache. The cover held what she guessed was symbol with a snake, lion raven and badger wrapped around something she couldn’t recognize. Underneath was a banner with strange markings. Realization hit her, she held up the letter.

“Tell IU I should fire them for not doing their job and go get me an English dictionary. I think it’s time Ii brushed up.”

ooooooooooooooo 

Stunned silence met the end of his speech. Looking around he could see the disbelief and confusion that his words caused. Restraining a sigh, he took a swig from his flask as he waited for his words to hit home. Remus was the first to recover.

“So, you’re telling us that Dumbledore hired these Japanese _muggles_ who call themselves shinobi to help protect Harry and the school.”

“That’s absurd” said Arthur his face white, hands flat against the table.

“Some of the most powerful wizards have gone up against You-Know-Who and haven’t survived. How does he think a bunch of _muggles_ is going to do any better?” Moody wanted to growl he told Dumbledore this would be their reaction. They wouldn’t understand how powerful they could really be, they would only hear the non-magical and ignore everything else. Sometimes he wondered if Wizards even knew they discriminated sometimes. Finally, he spoke. 

“That’s what makes them so dangerous.” All eyes turned towards him.

“What do you mean?” Asked Molly quietly confusion etched on her face. It was Tonks who spoke up at the end of the table surprising everybody.

“He means their muggles but they’re far from weak. They have found a way to naturally increase ability’s such as speed, strength, hearing and even eyesight. They also have the element of surprise on their side since they’re always being underestimated as muggles. Their existence is kept almost entirely hushed up. We barely know anything about their world.”

Everybody stared and she shrugged looking slightly uncomfortable.

“It’s part of our Auror training to know this.”

Moody nodded “like I told you these guards are very capable of doing their job. I should know I fought alongside a couple of them back in the day. They’re a little sketchy but their loyal.”

This caught Sirius’s attention “what are they like?” At this he hesitated he wasn’t sure how much to tell them. If they didn’t like that they were muggles they weren’t going to like this next piece of information.

“There is no good way to describe them. Each one is different in their own way. The best I can say is that their dangerous and not to be underestimated.” The table was quiet as they mulled over the thought of these strange people coming from a probably even stranger land. One that almost nobody knew about. Molly heaved a sigh, already sounding exhausted with the situation.

“I guess I should start getting ready for them. Do we know when they’re going to be here?”

“That hasn’t been made clear to me yet, you can probably expect them in the next couple of weeks.”

“So soon.” Remus commented. He took a deep breath smiled and pulled himself from the table.

“Well that’s as good as a period were going to get so need worrying until they get here.” He cocked his head thoughtfully.

“Whoever they are.”

ooooooooooooooo

Tsunade sat the translated letter flat on her desk and leaned wearily back in her chair. The request itself wasn’t unusual, the village got plenty of request asking for protection missions. Some even _longer_ than the year he had asked for. What was so unusual about it was the _people_ requesting the job.  Request haven’t come from them since _…since the 2 nd shinobi war. _

She took a deep steadying breath. Even though it came under the guise of a normal mission it isn’t a normal mission. By accepting this she would be opening a whole bottle of new challenges. Challenges that the still rebuilding Leaf village maybe wouldn’t be able to handle. She couldn’t treat this request like others. She hated to even think it but she would need the councils input on this.

“Shizune” she sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot now.

“Call the council immediately and tell them to meet in the meeting room.”

She nodded and bowed out the room with Tonton in tow scurrying after her fast clicking heels.

ooooooooooooooo

Shizune hurried down the hall. She knew if Tsunade called the council to a meeting then it must be important. Along with the fact she didn’t call the ANBU to go fetch them as usual means she wants as few people to know as possible. Reaching a well-worn but cared for brown door she knocked. During this time of day, they liked to play shogi and talk in the lounge reserved just for them.

“Enter.”

Pushing it opened she bowed respectfully to her elders.

“The Hokage has called for the council to come to the meeting room. She said its urgent.”

Koharu looked up slightly surprised “tell the Fifth we will be their momentarily.”

Homuru Mitokado also nodded his agreement. They knew if the fifth willing summoned them the issue must be important. Shizue nodded her understanding then bowed out of the room Tonton on her heels.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Excerpt from Relationships Between Wizards and Shinobi_

_The assistance of Shinobi has been required by the wizarding community few times in history. Each side prefers to keep their distance from each other. The most recent interaction between Wizards and Shinobi has been The First Wizarding War. Its suspected that the other side also had Shinobi fighting with them as well._

_Excerpt from Classified: Wizards_

_Wizards has required the assistance of shinobi many times. There has never been a large-scale attack between Shinobi and Wizards. Both sides have come to agreement that it must never happen. The closest has been a war between the Wizards where both sides recruited the aide of Shinobi._

“So, it’s decided” Tsunade said.

The council nodded their agreement. They have spent the last two weeks and all today deciding what to do about the request. For once the Fifth Hokage could get along with the council and work through a problem like they were supposed to.

 _‘I wonder how long it will last.’_ She thought wryly.

“I assume you hopefully know what to do _without_ our guidance now.” Said Koharu. Tsunade smiled tightly, remembering why she hated dealing with them. Because she was younger they always assumed that she didn’t know what she was talking about. Or that she didn’t know how to run the village, specifically a _Shinobi_ village. Forgetting that she of all people has had first hand experience at being a Shinobi. Along with being around some of the greatest Shinobi leaders the village has ever seen.

“I do and I know whoever I pick will be honored to know you thought of them.” One thing she knew the council hated was for people to think that anybody ‘underneath’ them could honor them. With that she backed out with a respectful bow trying not to smirk at Mitokado gasp of indignation. Being careful not to break the door _again._ She wasn’t keen on having extra paperwork or Shizune’s disapproving stare.

Walking down the hall Shizune fell into step behind her waiting for an order.

“Bring me the list of Shinobi that are able to go out on missions. Focusing more on long term missions.” She nodded and bowed her understanding.

oooooooooooooooo

Harry stared at his ceiling watching the dust mites float in and out the sunlight. Winking like small crystals reminding him of the snitch he was trained to catch. Each one exclusive and only showing its form for a second. Kind of like Cedric we only seen what he could do for a second then he winked out of existence.

His mind flashed back to the night Cedric died, the way his once warm skin turned icy. His eyes filled with friendship dulled with death… Hurriedly pushing the memory to the back of his mind with the practice that summer gave him. Letting his mind wander would just bring up unpleasant memories. Memories best left buried.

He watched as the evening sun faded into the bright silver light of the moon. Hedwig rustled in her cage impatient to get out and go hunting.  Pulling himself up he lazily opened his window unlatching it. Hopping on his arm she pecked him softly almost as if for making her wait. She seemed to be saying _why don’t you just keep my cage and the window open it makes things easier for the both of us._ Stroking her head, he replied.

“Sorry Aunt Petunia would have a heart attack. I’m not even supposed to let you out, but one of us deserves some happiness.” Launching her off his arm he watched as she flew into the horizon slowly becoming a black dot. Then nothing. Noticing the black dot coming back he panicked a little. _Was something wrong, was she hurt._ Worst case scenarios of her getting captured by Death Eaters started running through his mind. Leaning anxiously out the window he noticed that it was Pigwidgeon, who kept dropping in the air. Wings flapping furiously to stay afloat. He tried not to laugh as the owl drew closer. Reaching out his hand he caught the bird before he started to plummet again.  Since Pig was just about the size of his hand he easily held him in his palm, untying the ribbon around his feet. Tossing the mail onto his unkempt bed.  

Stroking the owls head he reached in and pulled out an owl treat bigger than the actual owl. Harry was sure it would make up for all the hard work that Pig put in… _and Hedwig wouldn’t mind…maybe._ Just as he thought Pig gratefully hooted then set to work on the treat with gusto. As with all mail he received from his friends tossing it into the fireplace crossed his mind. None of the letters they sent had any information in them that he wanted no _craved._ Not even the newspaper which he thought would be the first thing that reported the return of the wizarding’s world biggest threat.

The urge to punch something, anything rose in him. Punching the wall angrily his hand throbbed discouraging him from trying it again. In a back of his mind a voice told him what an idiot he was sounding suspiciously like Hermione. Brining a smile to his lips has he flopped onto his bed. As much as he tried to pretend it wasn’t there he missed his friends and couldn’t wait until he saw them again. Decision made he turned on the bedside lamp opening the letters. Hermione’s enthusiastic handwriting greeted him.

Happy Birthday Harry!

Surprised he vaguely that it was indeed his birthday. Checking the clock, he realized that he had just became 15 ten minutes ago. _Happy birthday to me_ he thought dully.

I hope you’re having a good summer and I hope to see you soon.

Love

Hermione

P.S. Give Pig a treat for me please, we would have sent Errol but your gift didn’t come in time for you to get your present fast enough so Pig was the only option.

Inside her envelope, she had tucked a small round object. Pulling it out Harry realized it was a mock snitch. The only difference was that it was slower than the real thing. This one kept changing colors giving off a very faint glow. Grabbing Ron’s package, he noticed it was a little heavier than Hermione’s. Opening the letter Ron’s slight chicken scratch also greeted him happily.

Hey Harry Happy Birthday

You’re one step closer to being able to curse your muggle family without (hopefully) getting caught. In case you didn’t know I got you a whistle. When you blow into it any animal noise you want comes out of it. I think Hermione said something about volume control-or whatever. I think we might see each other this summer. Bye-

RON

Pulling out the whistle taking a deep breath he blew experimentally. Out came a lion roar so loud it seemed like it was in the room with him. Causing him to almost fall off the bed, anxiously he waited for movement down the hall. After waiting for five minutes he finally allowed a smile to emerge.

“Harry.”

oooooooooooooooo

_Blood was splashed on the fallen leaves of the ground like somebody was trying to paint a canvas. Broken branches littered the ground, evidence of a fight. He gasped as he felt a knife slipping its way into his side. It seemed to burn like it as dipped in to lava…_

**“** Naruto.”

He felt the dream slipping away as he gazed into Jade eyes staring into his own. The breeze played through the pink blossoms. Standing up she cocked her head placing her hands on her hips.

“Naruto” she scolded but her smile gave away her amusement. “I thought you said you didn’t need me to help you be on time anymore.” Grinning he stayed in his relaxed position head resting on his hands behind his back.

“Ehh I guess everybody needs help every now and then.” A strange look passed over Sakura’s face. He changed the subject.

“What time is it anyway?”

“Ten minutes till.”

He yawned “plenty of time.”

Sakura started walking away heading towards the Hokage building he presumed.

“Come on sleepyhead” she called over her shoulder “unless of course you want Sasuke to think you’re like Kakashi sensei and a slacker.”

“No way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is being transferred over from FFnet after being edited. Still trying to figure out the formatting. If you see any errors please tell me so that I may correct them.   
> *The idea of the gifts are mine*   
> (Sooo I guess I'm claiming copyright protection...as if thats a thing)


	3. Chapter 3

_Excerpt from Relationships Between Wizards and Shinobi_

_It is believed that the Shinobi world and Wizarding world do have ways to connect with each other. The secret is most likely kept closely guarded by the few that know. Shinobi probably reside in the same world as ours just as heavily guarded if not more for secrecy. Travelling between the two worlds probably require immense cooperation on both parts._

_Excerpt from Classified: Wizards_

_Communication and transportation between the shinobi world and wizards require a large amount of chakra from both ends (magic for wizards) and a vast knowledge of the jutsu’s (spells) that keep the worlds apart.  Without either whatever is being transported or communicated will never reach its goal. Intact or alive be it paper or flesh._

Running after Sakura he slowed down to walk once he reached her.

“Sakura what do you think Grandma Tsunade wants.”

“Probably a mission, hopefully a mission” she added.

Entering the outskirts of the town they walked quickly to the office conscious of their time limit. Walking they sensed Sasuke’s presence travelling on the roofs like most shinobi preferred to do.  As they both jumped onto the building Sasuke slowed down so they could catch up. He nodded his head at them his own silent way of saying hi.

“If we do get a mission I bet it’s going to be because the Hokage’s seen how had I’ve been working.” Naruto boasted. Sasuke scoffed and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

“If that was true Sasuke drawled “then we wouldn’t have any missions.” Speeding up he reached the door before Naruto could process his insult as Sakura tried not to laugh behind her hand.

“Your just jealous Sasuke.” He mumbled as he moped up the stairs behind Sakura.

“Naruto stop moping and come on, you’re the one who wanted this mission so badly.” Naruto raced past Sasuke and Sakura to the door of the Hokage’s room.

“Which is why I’m here first” he replied smugly. Before either of them could say anything, the door swung open to a smiling Shizune and a bored looking Tsunade sitting at her desk.  Stepping into the room they noticed their sensei slouching in the corner. Confusion flashed across all their faces.

“Kakashi sensei.” Naruto and Sakura chorused.

“You’re on time.” Sasuke added disbelief coloring his voice.

“Yes, I know it’s a miracle, once in a lifetime so let’s take advantage of it.” Leaning forward she folded her hands together in front of her getting serious.

oooooooooooooooo

 

“Harry.”

Shadowy figures filled his doorway, he was almost sure he could see even more behind them in the hallway. Startled he scrambled out of his bed reaching for his wand. Cautiously he stood up calling out in a low voice.

“I don’t know who you are come where I can see you.”

“Easy there Potter its Moody.” As he stepped into the light he almost dropped his wand in surprise.  Still suspicious he didn’t lower his wand.

“How do I know your who you say you are?” Moody nodded his approval.

“Constant vigilance a good thing to have, if you don’t believe maybe you’ll believe Lupin. He stepped out his tall frame towering over everyone. Shadows making him seem larger than he truly is.

“Hello Harry” he said with a smile. He could see the circles under his eyes and stress marking his forehead. His smile was still as genuine as ever.

“Still using that map, I gave you?” He dropped his wand with a smile convinced of their identities.  

“But I don’t understand why you guys are here right now.” He glanced down the hall. “And how my Uncle isn’t marching down here right now demanding that you leave.”

“Nothing an easy silencing charm can’t fix” Tonks said grin on her face.  

“Now that we have that out of the way Potter pack your things were going to be taking you for the rest of the summer.” Moody ordered.

oooooooooooooooo

Walking down Privet Drive Harry couldn’t believe what was happening. It took less time than he imagined getting done and out of the house. With a few waves of her wand Tonks had packed all his clothing and books.

_She proudly surveyed her work “I’m not as good as me mum but I don’t think you care if your socks aren’t folded the right way. Harry grinned no he didn’t care at all._

The group stopped moving at the end of the street, anticipation in the air. A breeze curled around them running between each person playing with their clothes.  Harry spoke up nature getting the best of him.

“How are we supposed to go _wherever_ were going?” 

“Brooms” Moody replied voice low. A second later a familiar whooshing sound reached his ears. Zooming down the empty street were a group of brooms flying close to the inky street. Rider less, strange sight for him. Moody turned surveying the group.

“Those two behind you will take your trunk and you’ll ride with Nym…” he quickly corrected himself after seeing her glare. “You’ll ride with Tonks in the middle. The rest of us will be riding around you.” Harry nodded he didn’t say it but he wasn’t comfortable being protected like this. While he hated the scrutiny that it brought it was the singling him out something Ron and Hermione knew he hated. The two people behind him that he didn’t remember the names of grabbed his trunk. Setting it into a type of harness made of chains. It didn’t look sturdy to him but he assumed that magic probably reinforced it. Mounting his broom Tonks came over admiring his firebolt. She whistled.

“You got a nice one there.” She held up her cleansweep “I’m going to have some fun keeping up with you.” She paused, mounted he broom glancing over at Harry.

 “Or it could be the other way around” kicking off the ground with Harry in close pursuit. The wind whistled through his hair making it wilder than it already was. It felt like it was blowing away the dark fog that was over him. A cold scream filling his ears. A grin spread his face and out of the corner of his eye he could see Tonks with the same one. They zoomed past the lights in London all of them becoming a blur of color.

Even though Harry loved flying and was enjoying his freedom to do so he was getting cold. The breeze coming up from the water they were flying over was freezing him to the broom. His fingers felt frozen in place and he wasn’t sure that he could move his legs anymore. Just when he thought he was going to get frostbite and his teeth would fall out from chattering they finally slowed to a stop dismounting. Getting off his body felt stiff and it was an effort to move. _No wonder they invented floo power._

His trunk rested near Moody who was leaning against his staff waiting for Tonks and Remus. The other guards must have left he concluded since they were nowhere in sight.  Speaking of nowhere he looked around. It looked like they landed in a muggle town. Odd for a group of people who spend their lives avoiding muggles. To the point of ignorance, something he thought should be change. As he picked up his trunk Moody thrust a ball of paper in his hand.  Uncrumpling it he recognized Dumbledore’s flowy handwriting.  

_The headquarters lies at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_

“What does this mean” he questioned Moody.

“Concentrate on what you just read Potter.” He read the address once again concentrating on the words. The house in front of him started to split, startled he took a step back. Checking the windows of the houses the people inside carried on with their lives unaware of what was happening. He grinned.

“I love magic.”

oooooooooooooooo

Sakura methodically folded her clothes mind focused on the mission she just got. Sakura wouldn’t describe herself as a coward. She was willing to take the risky missions with the knowledge that she might not come back. But travelling to virtually another world was enough to make even the most seasoned Shinobi think twice. Not to mention it would be one of the longest missions she’s ever taken in her life.

_“I’m sending you to a different country for a year to guard a school that holds magical wizards and witches” Tsunade stated plainly.  Shocked silence was met from the three young Shinobi. Sasuke being the first to recover shifting his face back to neutral._

_Naruto spoke first “did you say a year?” Sasuke and Sakura both gave him looks of disbelief._

_“_ That’s _what you’re worried about not the fact that she said witches and wizards and just confirmed that magic is real” Sakura exclaimed._

Needlessly to say the briefing confirmed her suspicion that Naruto had a problem. But it also filled her with pride that her Hokage and Sensei thought their team could tackle such a sensitive mission. Especially after _other_ missions they had. Shaking off the memories that tried to overwhelm her she folded the rest of her clothes. Checking to make sure her weapon supply was filled along with her storage scrolls containing her small pouches of poison and herbs that she wanted to take along. Even though she got them refilled on her way home and knew with absolute certainty that she had enough years of teaching forced her to check anyway. After triple checking, everything she launched herself off her balcony onto the next roof. Goodbyes already said to her parents.

As a shinobi, she knew longer goodbyes just made things more painful. And caused the ones being left behind to worry more. Especially if they were civilians like her parents, so she treated it like any normal mission giving a quick hug before they went to bed. Only commenting that the mission would take a bit longer than usual when they tried to ask. They were taught to never give a true estimate for when they would be back both for safety and personal reasons. It was harsh she agreed but it worked.

Jumping off the last roof she quickly sealed her bag in her big storage scroll tucking it into her pouch walking calmly to Sasuke leaned against the guard post waiting for Naruto to show up. Kakashi was probably around somewhere waiting to jump out when he deemed it time to go.  She didn’t attempt to talk to Sasuke this early in the morning only giving a small smile.

Settling near Sasuke she sat on the ground blue shorts showing through the slits of her customary red dress. As she got older she started shortening it, looking for a new style. The hem about even with her shorts now. Instead she settled her head back against his legs intending to take a light nap while waiting for her other teammate.

Boots crunched in front of her the sound rousing her from her morning nap. Warm blue eyes the peered down at her. 

“Well I’m on time for once and without your help” he joked as Sasuke extended a hand helping her up.

“Still almost late” Sasuke added.

“That’s because some of us need this thing called sleep or well end up looking like you.”

Kakashi appeared silencing the brewing argument immediately.

“Hello little students.” They glared he knew how much they hated being called that especially when they all just turned 17. He just smiled walking ahead book in his face trusting they would follow. They walked down the road until they were out of sight of the village stepping off into a clearing a few trees away from the road. Kakashi pulled out a regular looking kunai putting away his book facing his student’s teacher mode on. Instantly they had their attention on him.

“This will take us to our mission located in the _same_ world just different parts. We cannot go there by foot because it will take too long and to get from our part to theirs we would have to cross many protective jutsu’s set by both sides. This way is faster and easier. For all of us.” 

He held out the kunai “touch a finger to it quickly.” Still confused they each touched the handle careful of the sharp blade.

Naruto lightly cleared his throat “uh Sensei what _exactly_ is supposed to happen now.”

“Brace yourself” was all the warning they got.

Naruto felt like his entire body was glued to the handle and a jerking feeling in his stomach. Would this thing take tailed beast too? The world spun in green so fast it looked black then grey then it stopped. They hit the floor with a thud less than a second to brace their bodies for impact. Kakashi they were annoyed to find was standing cool as ever. 

They stood up brushing themselves off looking around the place they landed. It looked like a living room but not one they ever seen before. Couches pushed against the wall and a fire going in the fire place. They heard light footsteps coming towards them revealing a boy around their age rather skinny with glasses framing his face and a shocked expression.

“Stay here and remember your debriefing” Kakashi ordered then disappeared.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your re-reading this (cool) I didn't edit anything just added in the excerpts I forgot last time

                                                                 _Excerpt from Relationships Between Wizards and Shinobi_

_From the accounts of those who have gotten close to the Shinobi have described them as ‘cold and aloof’. They do not show much on the outside, some keep a completely neutral face void of all emotions. They are not as forthcoming with anything personal or questions about their land._

_Excerpt from Classified: Wizards_

_Unlike Shinobi their ‘Auror’s’ are very similar to civilians in the fact they keep their faces unguarded. But they do not let everything slip it still requires a trained eye to decode. They have their own level of secrecy. They guard theirs through silence, like our own but relying more on loyalty than a ‘need to know’ mentality._

                                                                        oooooooooooooooo

Before Moody opened the door, he turned staring at Harry his other eyeball moving around, checking for ‘suspicious threats’ he assumed.

“Make sure your quiet going in we got a screamer in the hall.” Confused he just nodded his head following him into the dark house. The house itself seemed dark but he could see a pool of light coming from a closed doorway at the end of the stairs further along. His trunk dragged behind him sound muffled by the carpet. The door swung open with a loud crash along with what sounded like a woman screaming at the top of her longs. _Banshees would be proud_ he thought.

Jumping around hand on his wand ready to attack he saw Tonks attempting to right the small table she had tripped over along with Remus desperately trying to yank a curtain back over the screaming portrait. Mrs. Weasleys voice reached his ears.

“Oh, Harry dear, how are you?’ She pulled him into a hug that smells like warm cookies and home. “Were having dinner in an hour with a few” she hesitated on “guest.” As she led him towards the stairs he saw a room with what looked like a meeting.

“All the way upstairs and the first door on the right is where you’ll be staying.” He turned to climb up the creaky stairs which he suspected was being held together by magic, she touched his arm.

“It’s good to see you Harry” she then disappeared into the room, door firmly closed behind her. He trudged up the stairs trunk thumping rhythmically behind him. The closer he got to the room the darker his mood. It seemed to swallow him from the bottom up clawing up his throat. Voices drifted through muffled by the wood. Probably Ron and Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, to a very tight hug. Judging by the hair and strength of the hug it was Hermione. He staggered back hugging her as well the feelings he had over the summer pushing closer to the surface.

“Nice to see you as well Hermione but if you don’t mind I would like to see you longer.” She let go of him taking a step back to examine him in a way that eerily reminded him of Molly Weasley.

“Yes, yes of course but, _how_ are you?” Ron’s voice answered the question for him.

“As well as he can be I expect and let the man in Hermione at this rate he’ll be standing outside the door for the rest of the summer.”

Hermione shut the door as Harry started to unload his belongings in the unfamiliar place a heavy silence weighing on the air.

He broke the silence his own curiosity forcing him to do so. Secretly he enjoyed the fact that they were uncomfortable, it was a twisted payback for leaving him in the dark all summer long. “So, what is this place anyway.”

As expected Hermione had an answer. “This is the Black ancestral home which is now in use as the headquarters of the _Order of the Phoenix_. Dumbledore _himself_ put a spell on this house so that none can find it except for those he deems.”

He sat on the bed bitterness crawling up his throat and spilling out his mouth. “Oh, so you guys got to know before me” his tone bitter and filled with hurt.

Hermione sighed “it isn’t like that Harry and you know it so stop trying to pick a fight please.” She held his eyes willing him to see that they would have told Harry if they had the choice. Finally, he looked away guilt in his eyes. Hermione was right he realized he was looking for a fight to get rid of his pent-up anger. He knew that they would have told him if able. Something he tried not to take for granted. Ron’s hand clasped his shoulder.

“We’re here for you mate.”

                                                                                                        oooooooooooooooo  
“Dinners ready” Ginny opened the door to Ron’s room giving a Harry a smile and a hug. Stepping back, she said “you guys better come quick I think Mum has something important to tell us.”

As soon as Ginny disappeared out the doorway Hermione spoke.

“I think it might be about those “new editions” everybody has been whispering about.” Ron nodded his head in agreement.

“I think they planned on bringing them in around the time they got you.”

Harry’s stomach dropped with worry. Not about the new editions which the three of them had concluded to probably be guards. But the fact that they were there because of _him_. What danger was he in that he had to assigned a _guard_. But he didn’t understand why everyone kept treating him like he was incapable of handling himself. He deserved to know what decisions were being made about him. Especially if it was about him. Ron’s voice cut through his reprieve guessing what was going through his mind.

“Don’t worry about Harry” came Ron’s voice full of certainty.

Dinner as always with the Weasley’s was a lively affair. He loved eating with them… no he loved being _around_ them most of all. They made him feel like he could really belong to a happy family.

Later after dinner Harry walked into the living room with Ron some little ways behind him. Ready to play a couple of games of exploding snap and dink a cup or two of cider. What he didn’t expect was to come into the living room with three…no _four_ strangers he managed to count before one of them vanished. Unrecognizable sounds left his mouth which he dimly recognizes as another language.

Shock froze his body but his mouth started working a couple of seconds later.

“Who are you?” He questioned. “And where did the other one go? I didn’t see him go past me.” His hand slowly reaching towards his wand in his pocket. Eyes searching the room as he asked.

“Was there somebody else in here with you?” Ron came behind him.

“What’s the matter Harry? Fred was joking about putting fairies in here Mum would kill him if he did.” His voice trailed off spotting the slightly intimidating people in the room.  
“I think the ‘new editions’ arrived” he whispered quietly to Ron. One of the boys lifted his hand and gave a slight wave. They both weakly waved back. This was not what Harry expected.

Sakura stepped forward. “Hi, I’m Haruno Sakura” she gestured behind her “and these are my teammates, Uchiha Sasuke” she indicated the dark haired one.  
“And Uzamaki Naruto.” Looking at Harry her eyes immediately picked up the scar on his head waiting for a response. She felt like sighing but she wanted to make sure at least _her_ first impression was normal.

After a moment of no response she tried prompting him again.

“Is there anybody we can talk to.” _Specifically, somebody who knows how to answer questions._

“Um yeah” he croaked out “Mrs. Weasley, I’ll go get her.” And with one backwards glance he was out leaving them alone in the living room.

“Well that was certainly something” Sasuke drawled.

Sakura sighed “they’re wizards, not shinobi different rules apply here. Something we _all_ need to remember.”

                                                                                                     oooooooooooooooo

_Lady Tsunade leaned forward on her desk, hands clasped underneath her chin studying the young people in front of her. As Hokage she knew that it was dangerous to form personal attachments with those she directly employed. But to be a good Hokage she must form personal attachments a barrier against the cold heart her job so often required._

_“This mission I’m sending you on isn’t just an ordinary mission.” She watched each of their reactions carefully._

_“For years our relations with the wizarding world has been on shaky ground but a war between us and them will go well for nobody. By sending you, you will be a representation of_ our _village and_ all _the villages in the elemental nations. It will not be the world you are used to. Customs will be different even from the way they eat their food, we cannot have any mistakes. Everything you do will have a consequence.”_

_She surveyed their reactions again taking careful note of the way they were standing and their breathing pattern. They were showing signs of discomfort. Good, she thought._

  _“If you think even for a moment you need to tell me now.” When none were forthcoming she sat back in her chair refilling her cup with sake._

_“Your dismissed.”_

                                                                                                     oooooooooooooooo

As the sound of footsteps reached them they instantly slid back into neutral. Non-threatening body language and non-threatening faces.

A plump motherly woman entered the room, instantly they knew she was going to be trouble.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, your rooms are upstairs on the left the last two doors.” She hesitated but then she was gone mouth closed blocking the words she wanted to say.  
Naruto was the first to speak “let’s go unpack.”

When Sakura got to her room she finally let her shoulders drop. She sat down on the bed letting out a sigh. She had only been in this new place for twenty minutes and already she was exhausted. Groaning she rolled over it was going to be a long year.

**A/N: Hi sorry for the wait but life happens and well its life not everything goes as planned. I’ve settled down a bit and hope to be back on a good schedule so see you guys in about 2-3 weeks thank you for sticking around.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is being transferred over from FF.net as its being re-written. Also I don't speak Japanese and I'm debating on whether to try my best and use the honorifics or just forget them. Tell me what you think.  
> Reviews help, not begging just asking. If you like it tell me why I'm interested. Kudos are cool as well thank you for those.


End file.
